Flores bajo la luna
by Nivva
Summary: Lavender Brown sobrevive a duras penas su encuentro con Fenrir Greyback. En su odisea por recuperarse en San Mungo, las circunstancias la acercan a Padma más que nunca. ¿Será capaz de lidiar con las secuelas de la guerra en su cuerpo y en su mente, a la par que con sus nuevos sentimientos por la melliza de su mejor amiga?


**[Arte de la portada de _upthehillart_** **]**

 **Esta historia surgió como un one-shot para un reto (véase el capítulo 2 de mi historia _Al ritmo de los errores_ ). Este primer capítulo es el one-shot original, pero sin su final. Al poco tiempo de terminarlo me di cuenta de que no sólo me había terminado encantando la pareja Lavender/Padma, sino que además les debía, particularmente a Lavender, un final un poco menos terrible.**

 **Aquí iré cargando la historia alternativa entre ellas dos.**

 **'**

* * *

 **'**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: _En la boca del lobo_**

'

Abrió los ojos pero todo lo que vio fue una enceguecedora cantidad de luz blanca.

Prestó atención a los sonidos que la rodeaban y todo sonaba como un coro de débiles quejidos.

Luego notó el dolor. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se sentía arder más allá de lo tolerable. Perdió el conocimiento.

'

'

Luz blanca.

Una figura perfilándose a su lado.

Nadaba en un mar de sedantes.

Hizo fuerza por enfocar su mirada en la figura.

—¿Parvati...? —musitó con esfuerzo. Parvati le tomó la mano con suavidad, con el rostro contraído en un gesto de preocupación. Madame Pomfrey se abrió paso con prisa y la apartó. La revisó con atención. Alzó su varita y comenzó a moverla sobre su cuerpo acostado, murmurando encantamientos que le eran desconocidos. La enfermera parecía haber envejecido diez años.

Sus extremidades no le respondían.

Se hundió nuevamente en la oscuridad.

'

'

Cuando volvió a despertar pudo concentrarse mejor en su alrededor. La enfermería estaba iluminada de forma tenue por las antorchas colgadas en las paredes. No quedaba cama sin ocupar; de hecho, el espacio se extendía mucho más de lo que ella recordaba. Madame Pomfrey y varios estudiantes voluntarios se movían de un lado a otro con presteza. Otras personas, entre estudiantes y personas ajenas a la escuela, acompañaban a los heridos, no más de unos pocos por cama. La puerta estaba entreabierta y notó movimiento en el corredor. A través de una de las ventanas altas frente a ella pudo distinguir la luna.

La luna. Una corriente la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Intentó mover su mano y descubrió que podía, aunque le costaba.

—McLean, ¿cómo van en el Gran Salón? —se alzó la voz de Madame Pomfrey por sobre el suave murmullo reinante—. ¿Quedan muchos? Necesito que agilicen el traslado de los restantes. Ve y dile a los sanadores que prioricen a los que peor están, aquí estamos lidiando con el resto. Y que tengo conmigo a un par que también necesitan ser llevados a San Mungo.

Hubiera jurado que le echó un vistazo a ella. No le hubiera sorprendido.

El efecto de los sedantes parecía estar diluyéndose, pero todavía no lo suficiente como para el dolor le impidiera moverse, o siquiera pensar, como antes. Sentía una sábana cubriéndola hasta el cuello. Movió su brazo con lentitud para retirarla.

En ese momento apareció Parvati. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, sintió un atisbo de algo similar a la alegría. No duró mucho; algo en su mejor amiga lucía demasiado poco familiar.

Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en procesar por qué, y entonces se sintió tonta. No era Parvati. Era Padma.

—Parvati no puede venir —explicó, con visible incomodidad, a la par que se sentaba en un banquito junto a su cama—. Está ayudando abajo. Pero cada rato que pudo estuvo contigo.

Sintió algo tibio a la altura del estómago.

También un nudo en la garganta.

—Ella... me pidió que te haga compañía, por si despertabas —continuó Padma—. Mis amigos están bien, y no me siento muy útil en ninguna otra parte. Seguro... seguro no tarde en volver. ¿Cómo te sientes, Lavender?

Quiso responder, pero sentía las palabras atoradas y la boca seca.

—No tienes que hablar si no puedes. Lo siento. ¿Puedes moverte?

Lavender movió su mano con suavidad. Pudo sacarla de debajo de la manta. Entonces notó algo que la dejó helada. Tenía cuatro largas marcas que bajaban por su muñeca. Sacó el resto del brazo y descubrió que lo tenía todo surcado por marcas así. Padma se cubría la boca con la mano, consternada. Con mucho esfuerzo se destapó.

No reconoció su cuerpo en la figura que reposaba en su cama. Sospechaba que lo peor estaba cubierto por la bata blanca que le habían puesto.

Padma parecía querer detenerla, pero no hallaba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Lavender se levantó el cuello de la bata para poder espiar su torso.

Las marcas eran sólo la punta del iceberg.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de procesar lo que veía, volvió a perder el conocimiento.

'

'

Lo que siguió fue un torbellino de operaciones, ungüentos, pociones asquerosas y encantamientos hechos por equipos enteros de sanadores de San Mungo por salvar sus órganos, que se resistían a funcionar por su cuenta, incapaces de hacerlo en el estado en que estaban. Por más que Parvati y algunos otros de sus amigos aparecieran cada vez que se los permitían, se sentía inmensamente sola en el estéril hospital, siempre aislada y en tratamientos o ahogada en sedantes. Pero peor que eso, y peor que el dolor, fueron las pesadillas.

Una y otra vez caía más metros de los que sus huesos podían soportar. Una y otra vez se veía envuelta en un mar de haces de luz, mortífagos y muerte. Una y otra vez Fenrir Greyback se arrojaba sobre su cuerpo para destrozarlo.

Despertaba empapada en sudor frío, con las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas.

Una y otra vez él hincaba sus largos y afilados dientes en su carne.

Una y otra,

y otra,

y otra,

y otra vez.

'

'

Inicialmente le había dado vergüenza que sus amigos la vieran en tan pésimo estado, pero cuando descubrió que los ratos de visita que le permitían eran tan reducidos y la soledad la empezó a carcomer, dejó de molestarle.

La primera vez que Padma vino a verla se sorprendió, porque Parvati no estaba con ella, porque no la habían mandado a acompañarla por compromiso. Porque vino sola. Pasaron el rato en silencio. A Lavender le costaba el acto físico de hablar. A Padma le costaba hallar las palabras que buscaba.

La segunda vez Padma traía consigo la última edición de _El Quisquilloso_. La misma contaba con una novedosa sección dedicada al horóscopo muggle, que tenía fascinadas a Parvati y Lavender. Padma se sentó en el borde su cama y le leyó las predicciones referidas a su signo con un tono neutro, pero Lavender hubiera jurado que debía pensar que era todo puro invento. Valoró el doble la intención.

La tercera vez dormía cuando Padma llegó. Por lo que Padma se sentó a leer en el pequeño sillón individual de su habitación del hospital. Cuando Lavender abrió los ojos así la vio, tan enfrascada en la lectura que no notó que había despertado. Aprovechó para contemplarla con atención.

Por fuera, Padma era demasiado parecida a Parvati, pero conocía tanto a su mejor amiga que no podía confundirlas más de unos segundos. Por dentro era tan diferente. Quizás eso era lo que más le embrollaba la mente. Intentó que sus pensamientos no divagaran demasiado y agradeció internamente que Parvati no fuera Legeremante.

Estaba por terminar de identificar todas las sutiles diferencias en la forma en que las dos hermanas se trenzaban el cabello cuando Padma se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta. Sus miradas se cruzaron por sobre el libro que Padma sostenía.

Lavender se ruborizó. Padma se refugió tras su libro nuevamente.

Para la cuarta vez, Lavender había descubierto que Parvati hacía lo posible para no coincidir con Padma a la hora de ir a visitarla. No supo descifrar si eso la aliviaba o la ponía más nerviosa todavía. Además, habría jurado que Parvati parecía buscar en ella indicios que le respondieran las preguntas que no se animaba a preguntarle.

La última vez que Padma la fue a visitar al hospital, también dormía cuando llegó. Un segundo estaba envuelta en una asfixiante pesadilla protagonizada por los mismos dientes amarillentos que todas las noches; al otro despertaba en la paz de su habitación, blanca y austera. Padma estaba acostada boca arriba en el extremo de su cama, con las piernas colgando y las manos sobre su estómago. Miraba el techo pensativa. Lavender estiró una pierna y con el pie, bajo las sábanas, le tocó el codo con suavidad. Se miraron unos segundos. Lavender se arrimó a un costado de la cama y palmeó una vez el espacio liberado junto a ella.

Al poco rato había podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Esta vez, sin pesadillas. Sólo abrió los ojos en una ocasión, un minuto. Padma dormía hecha un ovillo sobre las sábanas, a su lado pero sin entrar en contacto, con la larga trenza contorneando su rostro apacible. Lavender sintió una calidez reconfortante en su pecho. Con sumo cuidado, quitó una de las almohadas que la sostenían casi sentada y la dejó a un lado. Se acomodó sobre su costado, de frente a Padma, a la par que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no soltar ningún quejido del dolor que eso le produjo. Padma abrió los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa. Lavender se acercó con lentitud. Con delicadeza, rozó los labios de Padma con los suyos. Padma rozó la punta de su nariz con la suya y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Segundos después, ambas dormían.

Cuando despertó se halló en la penumbra. La hora de visitas debía haber concluido hacía horas. A su lado no había nadie.

'

'

Padma no volvió durante varios días.

'

'

Su recuperación parecía ir cada vez mejor. Parvati la visitaba cada vez que podía y le contaba de las novedades post guerra. Pero nada la alegraba ni distraía lo suficiente. No era lo mismo cuando era Parvati quien le leía el horóscopo.

Poco a poco se estaba reconciliando con la nueva imagen de su cuerpo. Las marcas en brazos y piernas, los montones de cicatrices profundas cruzándole el torso en varias direcciones. Las recorría con sus dedos, preguntándose si alguna vez otra persona las recorrería sin aprensión.

Sentía las cicatrices correr más profundo que su piel, más profundo que sus órganos. Las sentía enredarse en su mente, en sus recuerdos, en su forma de ser.

Qué lejanas estaban las épocas de infantiles noviazgos con pelirrojos desgarbados.


End file.
